A Night through the Eyes of a Believer
by Tigeress08 AKA XxGothicAngelxX
Summary: This is a result of being bored.... Although I seem to like this story very much. It's kind of deep, and very discriptive. From Dib's POV. R R please. Thanks.


This story was something that I did out of lack of nothing better to do. I is rated PG because it's kinda got a lot of big words, and it's also kinda deep. Well, read if you want to. It doesn't really have a plot, but it's pretty descriptive. Oh, this is also from Dib's POV sorta. P.S. Don't ask about the title.... I didn't have an idea, so I just put that... ^_^;;  
  
A Night through the Eyes of a Believer  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
He lay in bed, thinking; staring blankly up at the ceiling. His face was showing no emotion what-so-ever as he drifted into a world of thought.  
  
Nothing made sense anymore. Either everybody was against him, or everybody was with him, but no one was neutral with him. Actually, it seemed as though everybody was more so against him that with.  
  
Nobody believed him. Although he had proof that his theories existed, everybody was either too busy to listen to him, or they just thought he was crazy.  
  
Sliding silently over the side of the bed and slipping on his boots and coat, he walked over to the door, and turned the knob. Opening the door slightly, he peered out into the dark house. It seemed quiet, meaning that everybody was probably asleep.  
  
It was late, and he quietly slipped by his sister's room and down the steps; trying not to make them creak under the weight of his body. Glancing at the glowing clock on the wall, he noticed that it was a little past two in the morning. Yes, all were in bed. That is, all except he. For at this time of night, it was normal for him to creep out of the house and into the night.  
  
He stepped off the last step and went to the front door; accidentally bumping into the couch while on his way. He reached the door, and pushed it open. The cool November breeze blew his hair back. He closed his eyes as he felt the air rush past his face and through his hair, the dim glow of the full moon smothered by clouds was just enough for his shadow to be visible on the ground.  
  
He slowly shut the door behind him and made sure that an extra key was under the welcome mat. He then stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat and started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
It was a lovely night; he couldn't help but notice that. A little to bright out for his taste, though. It wasn't to hot nor cold. It was just right. The breeze was what made it so relaxing. A few fallen leaves danced with the wind around his feet.  
  
What he couldn't understand as he observed his surroundings was why somebody would want to destroy something so beautiful; something that can relax a person, or alien for that matter, to the point of unconsciousness.  
  
He walked further down the sidewalk; he had traveled there many times for about the past year, in the middle of the night. He knew the route so well that he could walk it while being blindfolded.  
  
He stopped when he reached an odd house. A house that was very familiar to him. It had strange lawn ornaments that sat in the yard, and some gnomes that were not very welcoming.  
  
This is what he had spent his life waiting for. Waiting for the moment that an extra terrestrial being of some sort would arrive at this planet some day, and then he could prove himself right, and not to mention be famous and considered a hero.  
  
The only problem with that was that still nobody believed him. Even though he proof that a real live alien was living on this planet, in this town even! But, he supposed that perhaps... he had spent too much time talking about these things. And then when one finally did show up, nobody believed him because he never had proof before.  
  
He stood in front of the house for several minutes. His coat blew in the wind similar to that of a superhero's cape. All was dark and silent inside. Not a sound was heard from inside that house, but that didn't mean that the alien wasn't awake.  
  
Now would be a good time to sneak in and look for evidence. But... He felt as though he'd rather not. For some strange reason, he felt as if he would rather go back home and go to bed.  
  
He decided to listen to his feelings. Tomorrow was another day, after all, and it was late. If the cops caught him out here at this hour, they would no doubt be suspicious and call his father. He would not be to happy getting a call at two in the morning.  
  
Turning around, he muttered these words to the cold, dark house:  
  
"You'll never get this planet as long as I'm here, Zim."  
  
And then he slowly and silently turned away; disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
  
~~  
  
Well, don't ask what that was. I just felt the need to write something like that. Ah well, I was actually kinda bored, and I got offline to open up the phone lines because I was waiting for my boyfriend to call me (if he was gunna or not I don't know). Ok, well, reviews would be nice. I would really like to know if you people out there reading my stuff actually like my writing with no plot or not.... Well, thanks for taking time to read this little... um... I don't even know if I can call it a story or not... Ah well, later y'all. 


End file.
